


Southside triangle *Sweet pea AU smut imagine *

by Melainqueen101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alpha Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), F/M, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Fangs Fogarty, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Riverdale Bulldogs - Freeform, Riverdale High School, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Southside Serpent, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Being an Asshole, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fangs fogarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melainqueen101/pseuds/Melainqueen101
Summary: what Would happen if sweet pea ever caught you with fangsRiverdale AUwords: 2.3k
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first sweet pea imagine I ever wrote I hope you love it FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!!! Thank you and feedback and kudos are graciously appreciated always :) ;)

“I swear he will not find us” fangs locking the door of the trailer and hiking over toward you capturing your body in his as he places his hand on the side of your head and tries to plant a kiss on your heart shapes. Y/n advanced her head to the side dodging his lips and furrowed her eyebrows and pushed fangs off from her. Y/n looked at fangs unbelievable. Why would he do that to sweet pea. Why would he do that to his only brother? Why am I even here?

“No fangs this is wrong he’s your brother you guys are in the same gang” y/n said while crossing her arms over her covered breasts and proceeded toward the back door and then y/n heard a familiar voice booming outside the trailer.

“Hey have you guys seen y/n” sweet pea shouted at the two serpents that were outside drinking their liquor and they shook their heads in disagreement. Sweet pea scanned the whole trailer park squinting while he advanced looking for yourself. 

Then y/n sprint out the trailer that she left fangs in and then when she finished running she bumped into something familiar and beefy built and then his voice knocked her back to reality

“There you are where were you”

“Out”

“Out where and why do you smell just like, fangs…”

“ sweet pea is not what you think I was working…”

Sweet pea stopped you from finishing your sentence 

“Yeah you were working with fangs and cheating we're going home now”

“Sweet pea I swear I would never”

Sweet pea stomping away in anger at their trailer. Then y/n started walking to there shared home. 

Dang it’s already 2 in the morning and we just made it home ” y/n strut round to the backyard going in to the door.

When she was at the end of the kitchen she entered the living room. Being quiet as a mouse. But y/n felt a gust of wind sweep by her. She was mentally praying hoping that her little kitten bubbles passed her. Then y/n started taking off running up the stairs so she wouldn’t get into another fit with sweet peas but he captured her by her curly long black hair. He balled it up in his fist and she jolted back toward him that caught her in her tracks. Y/n was in sweet peas muscular built body. Sweat flaring up to her forehead and her breathing quickened. 

“Why were you with him tonight sweetheart?” Sweet pea whispered in your ear sternly and captured your cheek in his hand while rubbing smooth circles. 

“I wasn’t with him” y/n said fragile while mentally slapping herself. Why did she have to be in this mess? It was Fang's fault for putting her in this situation. 

“I mean you were running from somewhere and you smelt like the boy so like you said you wasn’t ” sweet pea said while scanning your lower back and placing his hands in your long curly kinky hair. Massaging your hair. He knows what your weakness was. He knows he always wins when it comes to getting the truth out of you.

“I got caught up helping him with work oooo baby right there” y/n moaned feeling sweet peas hands pleasure her hair. Taking all the attention away from her.he massage in smooth slow circles. Even getting the new growth that yourself tried to scratch but the itch never went away. But with sweet peas hands the urges to itch disappear.

Then sweet pea turned yourself around and now your whole body was in his muscular chest as he held yourself. Trying to get the information out of you that he desperately wants to know and more of. He decided to blurt out his sentence while accusing yourself.

“With fangs again working really y/n you know he’s dangerous you're always somewhere and can’t be found” sweet pea saying while steam came from his ears. A beat red appeared on his face and his eyebrows furrowed. He was furious with you and there was no way you were getting out of this one. So you told the honest to god truth to your lover.

“Yess I swear but babe I swear we don’t talk to each other at all and you know I always talk about you boo” y/n rambling trying to make the situation better but it’s true she is so faithful to sweet pea. She would never ever think about sleeping with fangs. 

but y/n couldn’t bring it to herself to tell sweet pea what fangs tried. sweet pea he shouldn’t know the stuff fangs does to her. It would break his heart finding out all of the moments 

Sweet pea is the only serpent she will have a soft spot for.

“Alright y/n but you're not getting out of this one” sweet pea said while dragging you by your hair toward their shared bedroom. You know you're in for it. Knowing you freaked up big time. He always needs to show he's in control and his dominance will always be overruled. He means what he says and breaking his rules leads to consequences but y/n always enjoyed the punishments he placed for her.

They were both in their shared bedroom. Sweet pea got on the bed then he said “undress now little one” y/n rolled her eyes and started unbuttoning her shirt. Her shirt pooling to the floor. While her pants followed. Y/n was about to unclasp her lavender bra but he held his pointer finger up for you to stop. Next he pointed towards yourself and commanded you with his finger to climb on top of him. 

Which yourself did while having your arms across your half erect breasts. Sweet pea was ridiculous for this. He grabbed your head and placed it to the side. Y/n inhaled a breath and then blew it out towards him. Then once you did that he placed his lips on your neck. Kissing slowly. Then once he started trailing down the shaft of the neck he started using his tongue deepened the kisses. Y/n started to moan

“Ooooo mhmm”

Sweet pea smiled in between the kisses and then he started to nip and place small bites getting rougher as he went. He placed your skin in between his teeth, tingling the love bites he created. He wanted to show people that you were only his so he decorated your neck with purple flesh opening wombs he brought his hand to your neck, he pinched your throat slightly and you gasped on top of him. 

Y/n struggles to breathe, inhaling a small amount of air sweet pea restricted. He wanted you to struggle for something you needed. Because he was teaching you a lesson when you needed him. 

Then y/n started bucking her hips on his half erect covered penis. “Could he make you feel as good as I do? Your practically being needy babygirl” But sweet pea grabbed your waist placing you down and he flipped all of you over and he was on top of yourself. Parting from your neck he Unbutton his plaid shirt and threw it on the ground. Y/n grabbed him by his muscular shoulders. Longing for his touch. Sweet pea grabbed your risk and forcefully held them above your head 

“Look not tonight I’m in control”

Sweet pea said sternly as he unbuckled his pants and through them on the floor aswell. 

Y/n panted and nodded her head in agreement with him.

Y/n frowned as he threw his pants to the other side of the room.

“That’s the best part” y/n whispered as she saw sweet pea climb back on top of her. Place pecks on her heart shapes. 

Sweet pea slender finger running down the sides of your love handles. Then his hands making his way toward your right breast squeezing them firmly. Y/n groaned in his mouth at the roughness. Her swollen lips being kissed on. 

Then one swift tear. Your breasts were exposed. He trailed down to your breast and started to place soft kisses around the hardened nipple. Licking the navel Y/n’s hisses filled the room. 

Then he placed soft kisses on your stomach trailing down to your heat. Sweet pea looked up at yourself with his chocolate brown eyes and then glanced back down. Then placed his mouth on you. He started licking and wiggling your covered clit. Breathless moans spilled out of your mouth Her cheeks on her face flaring red from the pleasure he was giving. Y/n bit her lip watching sweet pea do wonders with his mouth. Sweet pea tracing letters over your vagina. Y/n's eyes trailed on his hard on dripping with precum. Knowing she wanted to lick every drop but it wasn’t her night since she messed that up.

Y/n found her painted fingers in his raven locks. Enjoying the euphoria he brought to her. Y/n's back arched up, her stomach to the ceiling and head on the pillow. Her high was lacing her body. The ecstasy was a drug and sweet pea was the supplier. But when she was near y/n whined at the missed feeling sweet pea brought to her as he kissed on her mouth but sweet pea slide your lingerie to the side lined up at her entrance and then he began to thrust but stopped and placed his tip on your sensitive clit. Wiggling it. Your high was so close with him performing this action but could not go over the edge. He was teasing you. Making you suffer, y/ns orbs were glassy as tears welled up in her eyes and then spilled down her cheeks. Y/n felt her high get so close but drop which hurt her spirit 

“Sweet pea stop teasing” teasing her entrance while rubbing smooth circles with his tip on her. Y/n tensing up trying to force her spill out but it was worthless.

“I need you”

“See how it feels when your heartbreak sweetheart it hurts just like the broken high your having”

But after sweet pea said his sorrowful statement he plunged in her. With his length all the way in her. Sweet pea was still a man for letting yourself adjust to his enormous length. Then he started thrusting slowly while you gasp out. the feeling of you clenched around him. Y/n moans danced around the room. While sweet pea kissed her open womb on her neck. He slowly plunges in and out of her. Sweet pea grabbing the sheet for leverage. Y/n capturing his back while feeling his inches grow inside her. 

Then sweet pea decided to pick up pace. His enormous length inside stabbing at her cervix. Sweet pea accelerated out and in of yourself making you groan from his deep thrust.sweet pea held your waist with his muscular arm changing his direction to one side curving. His panther like thrusts inside yourself made you wince from pleasure 

“Who’s daddy” sweet pea moaned while he rammed into yourself. Y/n was clenching around his manhood and her high lacing her body. She could feel it crashing in. A few more thrusts that began to be fast but the structure became sloppier. Sweet pea was close. 

Y/n breathily moaned out 

“You”

Sweet pea slowing his thrust down while moaning a “fuck” his thrust slowly going in and out and sweet pea came to his high. Sweet pea spilled into yourself first. Feeling his warm cum inside you. y/n followed right behind him and Squirted on his manhood. Them panting harder than ever and then sweet pea pulls out. Y/n feeling the emptiness. Which made her want more from sweet pea.

Sweet pea gets down in your ear his hot breath brushing over it and he whispers 

“Disappear like that again and it will be worse” 

Y/n nervously smile as sweet pea gives you a kiss right on your cheek. Then lays on his side of the bed. Playing with your hair and staring at yourself as he falls asleep right next to you.


	2. Sleep of a tongue part 2 Mentioned Fangs Fogarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about if sweet pea did find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone so somebody requested a 2nd part to this and now here it is enjoy sweethearts!

Y/n was struting down the stairs in her pjs. movie night at the serpents house that you and sweet pea shared were a great moment for all of you. Y/n was excited to spend the time with her two favorite men sweet pea and fangs. “I got the pizza” fangs holding up three cardboards of delicious sausage pizza pies. Y/n smiled at the food and y/n was grabbing the sodas. Then she went over toward the movie cabinets and scanned through all the films. “I got the deserts” sweet pea saying as he held up the pan of fresh chocolate chip cookies he made. The aroma of the cookies smell like velvet. Y/n smiled at the films, she was excited to spend time with sweet pea and fangs knowing everyone has been busy with Riverdale high studies. they made her giggle with there antics.

“Which movies you guys want to see??? Bad boys are rush hour” y/n grabbing both films out the cabinet and scanning the cover as she made her eyes go toward the two boys sitting eating pizza. They both looked at each other and nodded at the one choice they both loved. “Bad boys” they laughed as they did a secret hand gesture toward themselves. Y/n nodded and smiled while rolling her eyes at the silly boys. She went over toward the player and whispered to herself “Bad boys it is” Y/n pressing play and began to sit on the couch with her plate of pizza in her hands. The movie started “Omg did you see that” “Yes that was amazing” Sweet pea and fangs laughing at the scene and slapping into a high five with each other. Y/n laughed at the two boys enjoying there selves. Y/n had her orbs on the movie watching and then her eyes got blurry and her lids started getting heavy. She opened them once more in a split second they started getting heavier than ever. As her breathing slowed and snores escaped her mouth she was engulfed in darkness.

“Where am I” Y/n scanned at the evergreen trees. The wind whispering in her ear. The trees swinging in the distance. The sky flood with darkness as the stars appearing in the sky. Y/n was walking down into the forest. She staggered in her step. Her body collided with the forest floor. She started standing up but there was a familiar dark figure in front of her. It looked like fangs but in his appearance it didn’t. The moonlight came in contact with the figure. The light glisten on its face. Y/n jumped at the figure. His orbs were raven from the cornea aswell. “No please don’t hurt me” y/n echoed to the creature infront of her. “I’m not sweetheart it’s me fangs the one you will always love” fangs grabbing you by your neck and pinching his index and thumb to your throat y/ns breath hitched into the back of her throat. Y/n coughed under him and then he captured her into a Hug. It felt like fangs was crushing her and she started screaming out of guilt for what she did. “I’m sorry sweet pea I did it I kissed fangs I did it” Y/n scrunching up her face and squirming around trying to escape from the demon fangs. Then his slender hand guided up to your face and he tried hushing yourself. Moments later from your out of body experience Sweet pea starred at yourself hearing those words make his heart stab with a million knives. Then he furrowed his eyebrows at the man across from him. Then fangs avoided eye contact from sweet pea and started placing his hand on the back of his head and little droplets of seers formed on his forehead. “Go now fangs and I talk to you later about this” Sweet pea gritted his teeth as a vein popped of his jaw. Then fangs stood up and he started walking y/n heard the footsteps and y/n shot her eyes open and then began to speak. “Fangs no stay please” y/n protesting looking at fangs with hurt in her eyes. The night terror wasn’t real.

Y/n knew she fucked up with her mouth. Now she would have to deal with a broken friendship and a broken lover. “I’m good bye and im sorry” fangs said while strutting over towards yourself giving you a kiss on the forehead for good luck and then disappearing out the door. Once fangs left sweet pea looked at yourself blanked. His jaw was clenched and his face appeared beat red. He stood up and started pacing around the room. Y/n wanted to hide all the sharp objects but if she made one move he might end her right there. “Oh no” y/n whispered to herself and sweet pea heard too. He continued pacing and then he spat venom at her. “I heard you y/n we all heard you when did you think I wasn't going to find out” Y/n blinked back tears that were trying to come. Y/n huffed out a breath and then started defending her side of the fangs situation. “Okay look I couldn’t tell you cause I was heartbroken about it pea” y/n said while standing up from her position and coming over toward her lover. Sweet pea stepped back from her as she tried to place her soft fingers on his chest. “No you are sorry cause you got caught your whole body said it” sweet pea pointing at yourself “that lie must've been eating you alive to scream it out” then he started to hold his finger in the air. His dominance over you started stepping through his body. Y/n didn’t want to know what was coming for her. Y/ns conflicts came for her once again. “I swear sweet pea it broke me” Sweet pea started stalking toward yourself which each step made you feel smaller than ever. You wish the floor would swallow you whole but y/n has to deal with the consequences. He was inches away from your face. Y/n could feel his breathe brush against her cheek as he leaned toward your ear and whisper “It’s just have gotten worse for you babygirl” Sweet pea smirk plastered on his face. Then he pulled out his shine restraints and swung it in his hands. The smirk growing bigger as you protest to him “Please no” Y/n said while holding her hands up and then sweet pea grabbed your wrists and then a quick snapped fell on the handcuffs and he locked yourself in them.

Y/n scanned at sweet pea the powerful man circled yourself. “Now now shall we break the bed in muh?” Sweet pea bringing your arms to the back of yourself and mostly dragged you to the master bedroom both of you pocessed. Y/n shook her head side to side and started proclaiming to sweet pea for her faults “No please I’m sorry for everything I did” “Of course you are because you're about to show it and guess what you're not going to be able to touch me either the best wish I can ask for right?” Sweet pea spat back entering the room. He bewitched you from the cuffs and he placed you on top of his shoulder and then made his way toward the bedroom and threw yourself on the silk sheets. Y/n squirmed from him going toward the headboard “Really sweet pea” Y/n alluring trailing her eyes at sweet pea as he starts unbutton his shirt as it pooled right in front of him. Y/n could feel her heat twitch at his sculpted abs from him. She crawled back to him and started to place her hand on his board shoulder but he grabbed your hands and forced your body down. “Yess babygirl you did it to yourself like you always do” Sweet pea placing his lips on top of your crashing his lips for his kisses. Y/ns lips were turning plump and red. Crashing your lips on top of yours with every peck, sweet pea rough palms trailed down to your stomach and tickling your love handles then at your inside of your thick thighs and ran his finger around your thighs soften your touch under him. He started taking off your pajamas shorts. Throwing them on the floor with his pants. Then he placed his slender finger in between your slit of your baby blue panties and plunged his middle finger in your heat. Y/n pulled away from his lips and her mouth cleave with a shaky gasp as y/n looked down at his movement. Sweet pea gently placed kisses on your cheek and trailed his kisses down to the right side of your neck. Licking smooth circles he started biting a little and sucking on the soft spot he made. Y/n could feel the blue and purple flare up on her neck. He loved making your body spasm from him but helpless at the same time.

He enjoyed the agony you placed on yourself with a push from him. “Ughhh sweet pea your making me feel so good” Y/n grabbing his shoulder trying to pull herself on him to ride him but he captured your wrist in his rough palm and he grabbed the shiny cuffs and placed both of your hands above his head to capture yourself in his form. Y/n wasn’t going anywhere trapped underneath sweet pea. Placing his bottom lip in between his teeth and smirking. He slid off his pants and boxers exposing his hard on. Y/n could only see sweet pea starring back at herself with his darken orbs. Looking into the windows of her soul as he placed his tip on your bud rubbing smooth circles along it. Y/n let out a loud groan but then sweet pea decided to place his hand over her mouth just to tease her and he slowly lined up at her entrance and thrusted in her. Slowly going in and out of yourself. “Shut up or I blind fold your mouth so you won’t moan your release” Sweet pea husky claimed and then changed his position curving himself in you. Y/ns eyes rolled to the back of her head as sweet pea pounded in and out of her. Y/n felt like she was melting under his frame. He was picking up pace. His impulse gradually got more deeper and faster as he stabbed her.y/ns mouth fell open in awe of sweet pea. How he pleasures you made yourself feel so free.

Even though you were in trouble he loved showing you love and pleasure “Sweet pea I swear I love all of you” Sweet pea leans down for a rougher kiss as he accelerates his deep impulses faster. Him reaching your G spot every time he thrusts. Y/n jolted with every ram he teased at your cervix y/n felt sweet pea grew and grew with each rhythm thrust he placed. “Uhhhh uhhh sweet pea yes ” y/n moaned out as her high was chasing for her.y/n could feel the euphoria he gave her. It was like a gift from above. “I hate when your mine and you go off and just get used Well boo you are needed where your owned at” When sweet pea boomed in your ear his impulse become faster but losing its structure. As his high was lacing his body he performed in and out of yourself then his last force in yourself he cleave inside yourself filling your insides up. When y/n felt his warm wet substance y/ns high came lash on her and she released on him with her orgasm washing over her body. “Ahhhh pea” Y/n panting in his ear. As he rode out your orgasm for one of many reasons you loved about him in bed. He panted and leaned down to your forehead giving yourself one single peck. Then pulling back “Your always mine got that” y/n nodded and then sweet pea demanded "now get on top of me so I can fall asleep please" y/n paced her thick frame on top of sweet pea and then snores fell from his mouth


End file.
